The Fourth Marauder
by JamesPotterwasntaseeker
Summary: Fred gets to meet the people he and George idolized their whole lives. One shot


**Author's note: **So there was this post going around Tumblr that Fred died he became the 4th Marauder since Peter isn't shit. So I decided to write a one-shot about it. ENJOY

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that JKR has written about, but I simply _borrow_ those characters and twist them into random plots.

* * *

><p><strong>The Fourth Marauder<strong>

Light blinded Fred as he opened his eyes. He lay perfectly still on the white marble floor. Where was he and why was it so quiet? Where was everyone?

He moved his neck slightly to the left and then to the right. The room was white and bare. It seemed to stretch on forever. Fred took a deep breath and moved his arms and legs around to see if they were still functional. He sighed with relief to see that they were. He slowly sat up. He looked around the room again, but he didn't seem to recognize it.

As he sluggishly got to his feet, his mind wandered off to where George was. He tried to remember the last time he saw him. When was it? He felt like it had been recent, but time escaped him. The last thing he remembered was that he was that he was fighting along side Percy. He and Percy had made up. As much of a prat Percy had been over the years, he had to admit that it felt nice to have his family whole again.

He felt that he should remember something else, but he couldn't quite recall it. If George were here with him he'd be able to help him recall it with ease, but he wasn't. He needed to find his twin. He needed to find his family. He needed to continue to fight.

With determination, Fred took off. He didn't know where he was going, but he would run into someone soon. As he ran, the scenery never changed. It was the same white tiled marble floor and the same bare white walls. Fred felt the panic bubble up into his chest, but he stamped it down. Now was not the time to panic. He had to find his friends and family.

Fred felt his lungs burn, but he refused to give in. He just kept the thought of his family and friends fighting whilst he was here, where ever here was. He felt his legs weakening from exertion, but no matter how much he ignored it he knew he couldn't keep going on this way. Fred stopped and collapsed upon his hands and knees. He took deep, shuddering breaths as he tried to keep himself calm.

He had to be honest with himself. He wasn't getting anywhere. He was stuck this is room full of nothing. Again the question of where was he popped into his mind. He couldn't be at Hogwarts, or was he? He really couldn't be sure. He thought George and he knew the ins and outs of the castle, but again he could be wrong. If he wasn't at Hogwarts then. . .there was only one explanation.

Fred shook his head vigorously. He couldn't be dead. He _couldn't _be dead. He just couldn't except it. He needed to accomplish so much. Not even just for himself, but with George and the rest of the family. He would never see them again, in less, but he didn't want to think about that.

George. He left George. The two of them have never been separate for so long in their entire lives. The two times they have been separate something terrible has happened. George lost his ear and now Fred was _dead_. Poor Georgie. He knew if their roles were reversed he wouldn't be able to take it.

Tears slid silently down Fred's cheeks. He was more sad for his family more so than himself. He never wanted them to suffer like this. He never wanted them to feel such grief. He pulled his legs to his chest and buried his face in his arms. He felt his grief come in a large wave. It consumed his mind and body.

As silent sobs wracked his body, he felt a hand firmly pat his shoulder. He lifted his head and wiped the tears with the back of his jumper. He turned his head to the left to see Sirius Black standing there.

"Sirius." Fred croaked.

"I know, Fred. I know. I-I can't believe you're here," Sirius said looking at him in stunned belief.

"Where exactly am I?" Fred asked in a whisper.

"Well Freddie, you can call this your 'waiting room'."

"Waiting room?"

"It's where. . .it's where your loved ones come to see you," Sirius said taking a seat next to him.

"And you came for me?" He sounded like a broken child.

"I did."

"Sirius, I wasn't ready yet. I had _so_ much to do. And my family will be so heart broken. How could I do this to them? And George. . ." His voice faltered.

"Fred, I wasn't ready either, but when it's our time, it's _our time_. I know that that answer sounds like a bullocks way of saying things happen for a reason, but they really do. I don't know why or how, I just know they do. And I'm sorry I cannot offer you more than that Fred. Just know that, just know that your family loves you so much. I didn't die in vain and neither did you."

"I know, Sirius, but I can't help to worry about them."

"I know and I was the same way, but we can't always worry about them. We don't know what they're doing down there, Fred, and they don't know what we're doing up here. I understand you want what's good for them, but you have to let them live their lives or you'll go mad here. Just like when someone dies, they have to learn to live without them and it's the same thing here. You'll see them again. We'll never know when, but we will. I know this is all hard to take in and it takes getting used to."

"It's going to be hard. I don't feel whole anymore, Sirius. I feel so off because George isn't here by my side. I'm so used to having him with me everywhere I go. And now who knows how long we'll be separated. If it's killing me, I know it has to be so much worse for him. And I feel awful," Fred said as a tear slid down his right cheek.

"It's not your fault, Fred. Don't believe that for one second. Never believe that. If you keep thinking that for eternity you will go mental. There is no concept of time here. So, no more of _this_. At least for right now. I want you to come with me and meet some people you've been idolizing."

Sirius stood up in one fluid motion. He held out his hand for Fred. Fred took it and stood up dejectedly.

"Fred, you have a lot of 'time' to mull over things, but for right now I think you should try to cheer up. I hate to tell you, mate, but there's no going back," Sirius said with a small smile.

Fred let out a quiet laugh. "I suppose you're right."

"Good! Let's go!" Sirius said clapping his hands together.

Fred walked silently beside Sirius as he wondered where he was taking him. Fred had run down this hallway and nothing changed, but as he walked with Sirius he noticed an oak door.

Sirius noticed Fred's confused look. "You didn't expect to waiting room for the rest of eternity, did you?"

Fred shook his head as Sirius gave him a smile. He opened the door and beckoned for Fred to go in.

The room was red with a table and chairs in the middle of it. Fred stopped and waited for Sirius to enter.

"They should be here any minute. Now, come sit."

Fred did as he was instructed. Sirius took the seat on his left.

It was true, they did not have to wait long at all. The door opened and two med came in. He recognized the first one instantly. He didn't have his scars on his face like he did when he was alive, but he would be able to recognize Remus Lupin anywhere.

"Fred?" Remus asked as he walked over to the table.

"It's me."

"Wow. When Sirius said he was to collect someone I didn't think it would be you."

"Me either," he said sheepishly.

Remus and the second man sat down at the round table.

"Fred, this is James Potter," Sirius introduced.

"It's finally nice to meet you," Fred said enthusiastically.

"It's nice to meet you as well. I've heard a lot about you and your brother."

"Really?" Fred asked in disbelief.

"I have and I fear that you may have given the three of us a run for our galleons," James chuckled.

"I doubt it. You were the best! The Marauder's Map saved George and my skin so many times. We owe you our lives," Fred gushed.

"No need. Now that you're here, we would like to ask you something," Sirius said.

Fred nodded for them to continue.

"We were wondering if you would be our fourth Marauder."

Fred stared at each and every one of them silently. Had he heard them right? They wanted him to be a Marauder. Something he and George only fantasized about.

"You do?" Fred asked still in disbelief.

"We really do," Lupin said.

A smile spread across Fred's face. "Of course I'd join you."

"Well, welcome aboard! We'd give you a jumper or something, but sadly we weren't prepared," Sirius joked.

The three other men laughed.

Regardless of how much Fred missed his family he knew he'd see them again. He knew they would be fine. No matter what he'd miss them, but he knew everything would be fine.

He got to meet his heroes and actually be apart of the famous Marauders. It was almost like a dream come true. All he needed was George to be there to revel in the moment, but he didn't wish for George to join them too soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And there you have it! Um tell me what you think!


End file.
